Worlds Meshed and People Reawakened
by Mathais
Summary: Slash, Lime. When Xander goes on his road trip, he never expects to find that the life he knew is a fake and that he is really a whole different person!
1. Xander or who?

        Mathais:  Hello!

        Chibi Anzu:  *softly* This is the first time the author called upon me.  I hope this idea isn't too bad.

        Mathais:  This is a Buffy: the Vampire Slayer and Power Rangers Turbo crossover.

        Chibi Anzu:  If you hate Power Rangers, please leave.

        Shinkaa:  If you hate Justin Stewart, the thirteen-year-old Ranger, also please leave.

        Chibi Anzu:  If you hate slash, and believe me, there will be slash, the back button in your friend.

        Mathais:  If you're still here and not going to flame, please continue.

        Chibi Anzu:  The ownership of both Buffy and Power Rangers Turbo don't belong to the author.  Joss and Mutant Enemy own Buffy while Saban owns Power Rangers Turbo.

        Shinkaa:  That being said, read on. 

**                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     ***

        "Damn it!"

        Alexander LaVelle Harris, known to his friends as Xander, was pissed.

        He was on a road trip after graduation, trying to get away from the supernatural for a while and feel normal again.

        It was a nice idea too...

        ...except for the fact that his car just died.

        "You survived Sunnyhell, you got us this far, and you decide now, in some part of California I've never _been_ in, to die!" Xander grumbled as he kicked the car. "Where am I anyway?"

        He glanced around and his eyes landed upon a sign. "Angel Grove?"

        Wondering if this place had any type of baddies, Xander grabbed his weapons, meaning a couple stakes, a cross, and a vial of holy water because it was night, and walked toward one of the buildings.

        Entering a diner, Xander immediately noticed how everyone was at peace. _So, there shouldn't be any baddies here.  Good._

        "What would you like?" A young man at the diner asked.

        Quickly deciding on a meal, Xander took it and sat down.  Eating quickly, the Slayerette felt rather than saw that a pair of eyes was trained on him.  Finishing, Xander left as he grabbed a stake from the inside of his jacket.

        The last thing that he expected was to have a squadron of humanoid fishes to appear out of nowhere in front of him.

        Gulping, Xander backed up. "Can we talk this out?"

        The fishes, which Xander suspected to be demons, charged him.  He ducked a punch and replied back in a maneuver that he had never done before.  Grabbing the appendage, he threw it over his head.  Taking his stake, he slammed it into the fish's chest and watched as it disappeared into goop.

        "Interesting." He whispered, just as he glided around another strike.  It was a dance to him, unknown knowledge taking a hold of him, letting him do moves he couldn't do before.  Throwing a demon into the air, Xander arched his leg and caught it while jamming his elbow into another one.

        _They aren't that fast or tough._ Xander thought as he scissor-kicked another one.

        He continued to battle and just as he felt fatigue pulling at his limbs, the fish thingies disappeared.

        Gasping, not having that kind of work out in a while, Xander leaned against the wall. "What the hell were those?"

        "Piranhatrons." A voice replied grimly. "Nasty things."

        Whirling, Xander looked for the voice.

        "You have to come back."

        "Who are you?" Xander turned, drawing a stake quickly and efficiently from years of practice. "Come out and face me!"

        A man appeared, black haired and brown eyed and not that much older than him. He was taller than most, but Xander's height easily matched his. The most intriguing thing about him was the fact that Xander recognized him, if only faintly.

        "I don't understand. Who are you?"

        "Tommy Oliver." The man replied, holding his hands up in a gesture of peace.

        "That doesn't explain anything." The Slayerette brought a cross up and held it in front of him, wary of any attacks.

        The person known as Tommy snorted. "What are you doing?"

        "Not a vamp then." Xander muttered lowly.

        Tommy seemed to grow more insistent. "You have to remember who you are!"

        "I'm Alexander LaVelle Harris!" He insisted, dropping his cross into his pocket, but not letting go of his stake as he placed his back to the wall.

        "That's who Tempus wanted you to think you are. But, you're not Alexander LaVelle Harris."

        "Then who am I?" Xander asked softly.

        "You're Justin Stewart, the Blue Mountain Blaster Turbo Ranger."

        Those words struck a familiar cord within Xander. "Justin Stewart?"

        "Justin Stewart." Xander turned, just as a tall blonde woman came into view. "That's who you are."

        "I'm pretty sure it says Alexander LaVelle Harris on my birth certificate despite how crappy my parents are." Xander said nervously, eyeing the two adults warily.

        "I'm Katherine Hillard, call me Kat." She introduced herself, the woman's name ringing a bell in his heart that had long since been muffled.

        "A name doesn't help." Xander muttered, lowering the cross slightly, though hesitantly.

        Kat turned to Tommy. "Justin wasn't religious, was he?"

        "Not that I remember." Tommy snorted.

        "Why's he have a cross then?" The woman had a faint Australian accent.

        "I don't know." Tommy shrugged. "He's been brandishing it like a weapon to ward attacks off." Turning sharply, the man called out to the Slayerette. "Don't you dare move."

        Freezing in place, Xander silently cursed the leader voice that prevented him from running, though he kind of recognized it.  Resigning, Xander turned to them. "What do you want from me?  What are you?  Vamp, demon, alien, or something else?  Do you want revenge on the Slayer or something?"

        "Slayer?" The two chorused.

        "Oh shit." Xander mumbled, cursing his tongue.

        "What's a Slayer?" Tommy asked.

        "None of your business." Xander growled. "What do you want with me?"

        "We want to give you back your memories and hopefully join us again." Kat responded. "Just look inside of your and twist your wrist if you find a caged unknown power.  Say 'Shift into Turbo' also."

        Acknowledging that and the fact that the two wouldn't attack him, Xander closed his eyes and looked deep into himself.  Blue flared in his mental vision, familiar, though different than he thought.  He saw a caged blue orb that wiggled around a black cage.  Tapping it with his mental hand, the cage broke and filled his veins with energy.  Snapping his eyes open and turning his wrist, Xander saw a device appear on it, faint memories like phantoms being conjured in his mind. "Shift into Turbo!" When a key appeared in his left hand, Xander stuck it in an opening on the device with a motion very familiar and turned it. "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Immediately, the Power flooded through him as he felt tight clothing covering his body.  Looking outward, Xander felt a helmet with a one-sided visor appearing over his eyes.

        Falling to his knees as both knowledge and memories flowed into his head; Xander felt the part that made him Xander mesh with another unknown part.  The Blue Ranger then stood, his suit modeled after a car. "Who am I?"

        "You're Justin Stewart, Blue Mountain Blaster Turbo Ranger, Defender of Earth, and a thirteen-year-old boy." Kat spoke up.

        "I think I'll go by Xander just a little bit longer, Kat." He shrugged, the Justin part of his answering. "Saves me the trouble of having to hack a new identity." He demorphed, returning to his Xander form - only a bit more youthful and more muscular.

        "It's good to see you back Justin." Tommy smiled. "You certainly look good older."

        Xander shook his head. "I can't go by Justin again until Tempus is destroyed and the spell reversed." He muttered a curse. "I've had a shitty eighteen years here.  What about Adam and Tanya?"

        "The only ones on the side of good immune to Tempus's spell were Dimitria, Alpha, and I." Tommy replied. "I managed to reawake Kat, but I couldn't get a lock on you, Tanya, or Adam."

        "How's the Power Chamber?"

        "Stuck and near powerless.  It's out of loop here, so it can't do much but be a haven, hold our Zords, and do minor searching." The Red Turbo Ranger shrugged.

        "Tell me about your life." Kat stated curiously, but with an underlying tone of steel.

        Xander shrugged, though his eyes darkened. "I had abusive parents.  I survived and graduated from high school." His eyes widened, having said the wrong thing.

        "Abusive." From the low, dark tone and the clenching of fists, Xander could tell that his leader was pissed.

        The Slayerette and reborn Ranger shrugged again. "They aren't my _real_ parents, so I don't really give a damn. "Xander then grinned. "I can actually drive legally and I graduated from school.  Isn't that cool?"

        "Very." Kat nodded, a light smile on her lips.

        Calming, Xander looked out at the road. "I could look for Adam and Tanya.  My friends won't miss me, I'm supposed to be on a road trip anyway."

        "We're busy warding off Tempus's and Divatox's attacks, so that'd be nice.  But... you'd be alone if anyone attacked you." The Pink Ranger's voice grew concerned. "Will you be all right?"

        "Of course." Xander nodded, a fuzzy feeling in his chest from the concern that the other Rangers felt for him. "Except my car broke down."

        "Take Mountain Blaster's mini mode." Tommy advised. "It'll look just like a normal car and it's all ready licensed.  Hack your name in later and you're fine."

        "Cool." With a smile on his face, Xander watched the familiar blue jeep appear. "I'll stay in touch." Holding out a slip of paper, Xander explained what it was. "That's my cell phone number."

        "Here." Kat flung something at Xander. "A communicator."

        Strapping on the silver wristband, the Ranger nodded. "Thanks." Shoving his stuff from his old car into Mountain Blaster, Xander handed some papers to those staying in Angel Grove. "Sell off this piece of crap."

        "Yes sir!" Tommy grinned.

        Hopping into Mountain Blaster, Xander waved as he drove off using the familiar controls.  He paused to think at a stoplight. _I feel Xander's pull weakening.  I'm becoming Justin again.  I need to keep Xander until I find Adam and Tanya and get back!_ Surprisingly, Xander didn't feel the soldier or the hyena either.  As he drove, the eighteen-year-old was struck by a stray thought. _What will happen to Sunnydale if I leave?_

**                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     ***

        Mathais:  I hope that wasn't too bad.

        Shinkaa:  It shouldn't have been.

        Chibi Anzu:  I thought that it was quite good for a start.

        Mathais:  *nods*

        Chibi Anzu:  Remember!  Slash will become prominent in the future chaps.  Xander's straight, but Justin's gay, so he'll be interesting for the author to write.

        Mathais:  And so we leave!  Merry Christmas!

        Shinkaa:  This is the only way we'll get to say it...  Merry Christmas!

        Chibi Anzu:  Have a Happy New Year!  'Cuz the author won't have another fic or chapter up in any of his stories for another couple of weeks.

        Mathais:  *pouts* The author has gotten Final Fantasy X-2.  What do you expect?

        All Three:  *still arguing, though they wave good bye*


	2. A Night in Vegas

        Mathais:  *smiles* Hi!

        Chibi Anzu:  Welcome again.

        Shinkaa:  FFX-2 is very easy to get into.

        Mathais:  Disclaimers are in the previous chapter.

        Chibi Anzu:  Slash becomes very prominent in this chapter, along with maybe one unconventional fling.

        Shinkaa:  Please, read on.

        Mathais:  Oh!  This is AU post-Season 3.  This is all the in-depth knowledge we have of Buffy because it was lost track of after Graduation.  Nothing in Season 4 onwards happens.  No Dawn, Initiative, Riley, Spike (good at least), Faith (still in coma), Tara, etc.  Willow is still semi-witchy, Buffy isn't really bitchy, maybe a little bit of Ripper on Giles's part, but not much, Oz's still here, but Angel is also happening.

        Chibi Anzu:  I think that pretty much covers it.  Please, continue.

**                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     ***

        Xander continued onward in Mountain Blaster, the scenery billowing past him.  He was going just at the speed limit, something that his old car wouldn't allow.  Oh, how he wished he could just Shift into Turbo and fly by, but he couldn't.  The police would catch him since he was sure that the police force out here was a lot better than the Sunnydale police squad that was paid to be ignorant of its night life.

        He had traveled all through the day and night, hoping that the signal for Adam and Tanya would appear soon.  Kat had teleported to him the Turbo Navigator, which he changed the setting to look for latent Powers.  So far, he got maybe a faint signal, too far to even distinguish what color it was.  Resigning as the adrenaline from finding out his past and having his latent Power flare wore off, Xander pulled into the next decent roadside motel he found.

        Xander picked through his cash and was surprised when he found an envelope of money stashed in his jacket pocket. _Damn, have to work on my noticing skills again._ Inside was a note from Tommy, explaining that he needed this more than those behind did. _Thank you Tommy and your leader foresight.  It comes in handy._

        Paying the person at the desk, Xander obtained his key and headed into his room.  Already having eaten, Xander took a nice shower and dressed in a pair of blue night shorts.  With that, he fell into the bed and the toll of being awake so long fell upon him.  His last thought before he drifted off asleep was this. _I really need to work on my sleep schedule._

**                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     ***

        The first thing that Justin knew when he opened his eyes was that he was staring into the eyes of someone other than him.

        "Who are you?" Xander hissed.

        Justin Stewart blinked in shock as he touched his face. **His** face, not the one of Alexander Harris.

        "Who are you?" He growled again, brown hair waving from the force that he shook his head.

        Thirteen-year-old Justin stared up at the much taller male. "The name's Justin, Xander.

        "Why did you suddenly take over my body?" On the spirit plain, Xander was dressed in a white shirt with a brown overcoat and some jeans.  The man liked it that way.  Justin was in a button-up blue shirt, left unbuttoned, and some brown pants.  The two were on a simple field, but Xander focused and the two were suddenly sitting on chairs in the Sunnydale library - before it blew up.

        Feeling slightly uncomfortable in the chair of the library, Justin peered over the stacks of books as Xander sat, leveling a stare at him. "Why did you take over my body?"

        "I think **our** body is more appropriate." Justin replied mildly.

        "_Our _body?" Xander screamed, anger being the primary emotion. "It's my body."

        Chuckling his tongue softly, Justin smiled with the childishness of a thirteen-year-old, but with the razor-sharp edge only a Ranger could produce. "C'mon Xander, I know that you are a lot better than that."

        Resigning, Xander sat down with a thump after he had gotten up to yell at Justin. "Then what is happening?"

        "I was... err...  reborn," Justin replied, phrasing carefully, "into a new body.  You were there to keep me from awakening." The child genius knew that he should have been more vague - Xander had caught on already.

        "So I'm some kind of pseudo-spirit?  I shouldn't even exist?" The man's voice bordered on hysterical and Justin raised his right hand to make him stop, but then Xander jerked to the left as if slapped.  With wide eyes, the Blue Ranger stared down at his hands.

        "What the fuck was that?" Justin whispered.

        Xander waggled a finger and in a mock-teasing tone answered. "Don't swear, you're still a kid."

        "I'm 31 technically." Justin shot back, the shock of the power fading away slightly. "I think it might have to do with the Hellmouth's effects on my latent Powers."

        "So you're going all witchy-like like Will?" Xander paused. "Or is it warlocky-like?  Either way, cool."

        "You're supposed to be mad at me, remember?" Justin reminded the other male, half-amused.

        "That slap was more than enough to make me remember something." The man gave a small sigh. "I can't blame you...  Cause I just got a flash of your memories."

        Justin sat straighter, alarmed.

        "I know all about Tempus." Xander's eyes darkened. "Damn, sent a lot of people running for a trip."

        "As you know, I'm looking for two more people.  Adam and Tanya." Justin sighed again, something that shouldn't be done by a thirteen-year-old. "Maybe once all this shit is over, you can go back to being Xander with none the wiser." A small smirk came upon his face. "You also can keep the muscles and fighting knowledge."

        The teen's eyes brightened. "Cool.  But what about the magic thing?"

        Justin shrugged. "We listened to all of Willow's lessons.  I'm sure that I could manage.  Besides, they're only slightly mutated." Almost unperceivably, he whispered, "I hope."

        Apparently, Xander's senses were a bit more acute than Justin thought. "Don't hope, do."

        With a slight smile, Justin nodded. "Yeah."

        "So, can you create flame?"  The boy opened his hands and a small fire appeared. "Cool!"

        "I guess Willow pleading for us to watch her in magic lessons helped." Justin smiled wryly.

        "Yeah." Xander paused. "It's time to wake up.  It's almost morning."

        Justin blinked just as everything faded.

                                                                ***     *     *     *     *     *     ***

        Xander woke up, just as the sunlight finally broke through the measly curtains.  He rubbed his head. _Why does it feel like I have a hangover?_

        _[The mental plain does that to you.]_ A voice said in his head, amused.

        Startled, Xander looked around for the voice, but he couldn't find it.

        _[That's because I'm Xander.  Call me Alex; it's easier when we refer to the body as Xander.]_

_        [Okay, major weirdness.]_ Justin grumbled after he made Xander close his eyes.

_        [I guess me can both control Xander, since we are separate people.]_ Alex answered, amused to no end.

        _[Fine, but I'm taking control right now.]_ Justin returned to the outside world.

        Xander opened his eyes and packed his things.  He left then, heading for his car.

_        [Mountain Blaster is a cool car.] _Alex remarked.

        _[I always thought so too.] _Justin answered.  Xander started the car and pulled it out of the parking lot.  He cruised along, humming a song under his breath.

        _[That machine thingy is beeping.] _Alex spoke up after about an hour.

        Surprised, Xander turned to the Turbo Navigator.

_        [It is!  There's a Power nearby!  A green one!]_

_        [How near?] _Alex asked suspiciously, the symbols on the machine unknown to him.

        Xander's mouth formed a pout._ [A while away.] _Justin sent back.

_        [Will we get there soon?]_

_        [At this rate, if we push the pedal all day.]_

_        [Geez.] _Alex grumbled.

        _[We'll just eat a lot at dinner, that's all.]_

Sighing, Alex reluctantly agreed.

        Xander continued along the road, just going 1MPH below the limit.  He hummed a silly tune as he drove, one that was comforting and out-of-the-world - literally.

        _[Are we there yet?] _Alex asked childishly.

        Justin would have shot the man a glare if he could. _[No.]_

        Five minutes passed.

_        [Are we there yet?]_

_        [No.]_

        Fast forward six minutes later.

_        [Are we-]_

_        [If you dare ask me one more time, I'm taking us into the nearest gay club at sundown and getting laid.]_

        That shut Alex up.

_        [We're gay?]_

_        [Bi - I think.  I'm gay, I'm sure of it.] _Justin replied.

_        [I think I'm straight, though I do realize I've been ogling some people.  If you grew up a bit, you'd be delicious.] _Justin could hear Alex practically licking his lips.

_        [Okay then.]_

        Silence.  Seven minutes passed before anything happened.

_        [Are we there yet?]_

        Xander nearly crashed Mountain Blaster.  The only thing that saved them was Mountain Blaster's protection systems and Alex shoving Justin out of Xander's hypothetical driver's seat and taking control.

_        [Justin!] _He screamed.

        _[I told you I was annoyed.] _Justin replied irritably.

        [At least drive and I won't bother you again.  I don't know Mountain Blaster's controls!]

        Grudgingly, Justin did so.

        Justin drove all day and Xander kept adjusting the Turbo Navigator, obtaining more detailed maps each time.

        At last, they stopped at one of the big cities.

        "Las Vegas." Xander grinned.

_        [Where are we going?] _Alex asked.

_        [Nearest gay club.  I need to unwind.] _Justin replied.

_        [WHAT?] _Alex yelled.

        _[Really.]_ Justin pleaded. _[Just this once?  I wasn't joking earlier.]_

        Alex sighed briefly. _[As long as you stay in control the whole time.]_

        Justin smirked. _[Just sit back and feel.]_

        Xander got the location of the nearest club from a couple going there.  As he followed them, the two men stirred up a nice chat.  Their names were Greg and Nick and apparently they were regulars.  Xander sighed. _Too bad they're taken._

        Xander drifted past the bouncer easily with Greg and Nick's help.  Inside, the music pounded hard - just the way Justin liked it. _[Are you sure you don't want to come out?]_

_        [Sure.] _Alex sent back.

        The teen waded into the mass of men and woman dancing, not doubting that all the people groping him were men and maybe a few bi women.

        He finally made it to a seat, collapsing in it.  He breathed in the scent of alcohol for a moment before he opened his eyes.  Another man was standing over him, somewhat familiar, though Xander couldn't place it. "Need a drink?"

        Xander shook his head. "Underage."

        "No one has to know." Glancing dubiously at the glass, Xander held it in two fingers before throwing his head back and downing the tequila in one shot.

        The man whistled. "You sure you're not underage?"

        "Sure." Xander smiled a smile that made the man feel like melting in a puddle of goo. "Name's Xander.  Thanks for the drink."

        "Name's Robert." He took a sip of his drink, clearly nursing it. "Never seen a first timer down one of those so quick."

        "First time for everything." Xander smirked.  In truth, it was the Power helping him.  It kept the stuff down and helped fight the intoxication.  With Rangers, it's very clear that one would probably fill their bladder before becoming any more than a little drunk.

        Robert quickly downed his drink. "Want to dance?"

        "Yeah." Xander stood as the other man led him through the crowd, moving to the music.  The sounds flowed into his blood as the tight press shoved the two together.  Hips grinding as the two weaved in and out; Xander felt the heat kick up a notch when he brushed against the tight shirt that Robert wore, peaking a nipple there.  Robert groaned, pressing his lips to Xander's neck.  The almost adult smiled as he lightly licked Robert's earlobe, grinding their hips together even harder.

        "You'd better deliver on that." Robert gasped.

        "I plan on it." Xander flashed a smile as Robert dragged the younger man toward the door for the stairs where rooms for the night were rented out.

        **                                                        *     *     *     *     *     *     ***

With bleary eyes, Xander woke up.

        _[What the fuck happened last night?]_ Justin asked.

        _[We had sex.]_ Alex said bluntly, though there was a kind of relief in it.

        Justin managed to get his bearings straight. _[So we're not virgins?]_

_        [Nope.] _Alex replied semi-cheerfully.

        Xander sighed as he stood, putting on his clothing.  He could take a shower at the nearest hotel if he wanted to.  Halfway to putting on a blue sweatshirt, Xander froze.  This wasn't the exact same man that he slept with before.  No, he looked more familiar.  When he placed a memory to the face, there was only one word he could say. "Shit."

        Robert breathed softly as he slept; unaware of what was going on.

        _[What's going on?]_ Alex asked, feeling a flash of surprise from Justin.

        Justin didn't answer as he made Xander shake Robert. "Wake up.  Wake up, it's morning."

        "Five more minutes Justin." Robert muttered as he turned over.  Not a second later, he bolted upright. "Justin?"

        "Hey Adam." Xander smiled softly.

        Robert/Adam shook his head. "But I'm Robert... and Adam...  Fuck." The man placed his hand to his head. "Tempus really messed with me." He looked up and blushed lightly. "Does that mean?"

        "I knew what I was doing." Xander confirmed.

        "Oh god." Robert/Adam shook his head.

        Alex reminded Justin of something. "Adam?  Is Robert still in there?"

        Adam merely cocked his head to the side, the blanket falling away. "No, we're one.  Is there a problem?"

        "Not really." Xander shook his head. "But maybe you want to get some clothing on."

        Blushing brightly, Adam turned as Xander tapped his communicator. "Xander here."

        "What's your status?" Tommy's voice came over the communicator.

        "I found Adam." He glanced sideways at the still dressing man. "I'll go looking for Tanya soon."

        "Please hurry." Tommy almost pleaded. "Divatox just stepped up the attacks.  They're happening every three days now."

        Xander swore, which caught the attention of Adam.

        "Tommy?" Adam tentatively asked.

        "Adam!" Tommy shouted, surprised.

        "We'll get back as soon as we find Tanya, break Tempus's spell, and return to our lives." Adam promised.

        "Okay.  Call me back in a day." Tommy turned away and the communication clicked close.

        The two smiled briefly to each other, though their eyes didn't touch.

        "Give me a day to cut all my ties and I'll be with you." Adam spoke, pain lacing his voice.

        "A day." Xander agreed, slightly horrified that he hadn't done that.

        The two parted, Xander for Mountain Blaster and Adam for his home.

        The man closed his eyes and sighed when he reached his car. _Please let this be over soon._

**                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     ***

        Mathais:  *sighs* Done!

        Chibi Anzu:  Now we get to work on other stuff!

        Shinkaa:  The author isn't working on any crossovers just yet.

        Chibi Anzu:  *pouts* His beta **is** pressuring him for his orig, ya know.

        Mathais:  Okay!

        Shinkaa:  *brushes the other two off* The next chapter will be a bit short also, but eventful.

        Chibi Anzu:  *smirks a smirk that shouldn't be worn by a chibi* You'll be very surprised at who Tanya is.

        Mathais:  If you can guess, you get a cookie.

        Shinkaa:  We'll also try to develop the Xander-Justin/Adam relationship also.

        Mathais:  But for now, bye!


	3. The City of Angels

        Mathais:  *bounces* Third chapter!

        Shinkaa:  Slash warning.

        Chibi Anzu:  Disclaimers = Previous Chapters.

        Mathais:  Lots and lots of Slashy goodness and lime.

        Chibi Anzu:  [text] means speech between Alex and Justin and text is between Tanya and mystery person.

        Shinkaa:  Please, read on.

        Mathais:  If you want to know about Power Rangers, this site has a bunch of info on the series that I'm using.  http ://rovang.org /wg /wgindex.htm /

**                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     ***

        Xander and Adam didn't meet each other's eyes as Xander drove, trying to pick up a faint signal from his Turbo Navigator.  And the fact was driving Alex figuratively up the wall.

_        [Just speak!]_

_        [No.] _Justin replied stubbornly._ [It was a one-night stand, that's all.]_

_        [Oh Pul-leez.] _Alex grumbled._ [I won't believe that.]_

_        [Really!]_

_        [Oh, and sure.  All those wet dreams you had from seeing Adam in his Ranger suit were normal.]_

        Justin blushed. _[It could have been Tommy.]_

        Alex rolled his eyes. _[He's with Kat.  You wouldn't look at him.  That's also why you grew attached to Rocky, kind of.]_

_        [Shut up!] _Justin yelled.

        Alex grew silent, but he just said one more thing before he retreated. _[You're just scared because you know you are about 6 years younger than him.]_

        Justin blatantly ignored him as Xander continued driving.

        "Uh, Justin?" Adam asked, almost shyly.

        Xander didn't take his eyes off the road. "It's Xander."

        "Xander?"

        "I go by Xander now." He turned to the other man. "It's Xander."

        "Okay Jus-Xander.  Do you want to talk about it?"

        Xander didn't take his eyes off the road, though Adam seemed to know that the man was holding back tears. "We were horny and we had sex.  That's it." In his mind, Justin whispered. _[I wish it was more though.]_

_        [I knew it!] _Alex shouted triumphantly.

        _[Scream a little louder and they'll hear you in Spain.] _Justin retorted dryly.

        _[Yeah well, you're being a prick.] _Alex paused. _[I did _not_ just quote Spike, did I?]_

_        [Nah.] _Justin responded cheerfully.  Alex breathed a sigh of relief. _[You quoted Giles.] _He choked.

        "J-Xander?" Adam asked.

        "Yeah?" Xander replied.

        "There's a Yellow Power nearby.  The only one that should be here is Tanya's." Adam answered.

        He blinked in surprise.  There _was_ a flashing yellow dot.

        "Can you check it?"

        Adam nodded as he fiddled with the device. "It seems to be coming from LA."

        Xander nodded. "That's a few days away."

        "We're going to be driving all night?"

        The Blue Ranger rolled his eyes. "Yeah.  We are.  No really...  We're stopping every night."

        "Okay." Adam didn't speak further.

        For the next couple of days, the two talked only minimally.  Able to get rooms that had two beds, the two were able to avoid any unnecessary confrontations, but Adam was almost seeking out Xander at night.  That is, until it was the last day of their trip.

        "One bed?" Xander deadpanned.

        "I'm sorry sir, but the only room we have available has only one bed." The teen said with a tone of truthfulness.

        Adam intervened before Xander could start to chew out the teen. "We'll take it."

        Xander slanted a glare, but the effect was softened with Alex's intervention.

        "Fine." He went to the room, but the teen held onto Adam's shoulder for a moment.

        "Go get 'em tiger." He winked, to which Adam flushed. "There's actually one more double-bedder here, but I can tell that you want him."

        "Thanks." Adam smiled.

        "Takeru!" A male voice called. "Come here!"

        The boy, Takeru, winked once more and mouthed 'boyfriend'. "Coming Iori!"

        Takeru skipped away, a smile on his face as Adam turned.

        He followed Xander to their room, in which Xander was already taking a shower.  Adam started changing, taking off is regular clothing and putting on his pajamas.  His green shirt and blue boxers were slightly wrinkled, but he didn't care.  Adam curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

        _[He's so handsome.] _Justin sighed.

        _[You're scared because of the age distance, aren't you?] _Alex's voice was sympathetic.

        Justin nodded. _[How could I not be?  We're so far apart.]_

_        [Neither age nor gender matters in love.] _Alex quoted.

        The thirteen-year-old agreed.  He lay next to Adam and fell asleep.

        The thing that woke Adam was Xander thrusting against his back, moaning a name.

        He watched, eyes wide as Xander fondled himself through his boxers, where a prominent bulge was.  The hard appendage was thrusting against his butt and Adam was horrified to find that he was responding to it.  With a final scream of Adam's name, Xander came.  As he panted softly from the exertion, he opened his eyes, only to stare into Adam's brown ones.

        "Shit."

        Xander scrambled out of bed and locked himself in the bathroom, cursing under his breath.  Unknowingly, he coated the door with a barrier as he started breathing deeply to try to calm his racing heart.

        "Justin?" Adam asked softly, tapping against the door.  His jerked his hand back when electricity raced across it. "Justin?"

        Xander merely whimpered.

_        [Justin!] _Alex yelled.

        The thirteen-year-old consciousness wasn't answering and Alex couldn't feel the boy anymore, which scared him.

        _[Please come out Justin.] _Alex pleaded, feeling tears prickling his eyes.

        "Justin." Adam whispered softly, placing his hand on the door.  The barrier faded and the door became unlocked.  With soft motions, he entered the bathroom, where Xander had curled up in a ball, still in his soiled boxers. "Justin... "He knelt, bringing the other man into his arms.

        Tears slipped down Xander's face, soaking Adam's shirt, but the Green Ranger held on tight, muttering soothing words. "You don't have to worry, I'm not mad."

        The part that was Justin, underneath the genius exterior, underneath the Power interior and the demon fighter, started to cry hard. "I'm so sorry Adam.  I can't help what I feel.  I really can't."

        "What feelings?" Adam questioned softly as he rubbed circles on the man's back, like he used to do for Justin.

        Xander turned his head, staring deep into Adam's eyes. "I love you...  Even if you're 6 years older than me...  I can't help but love you." He leaned forward and kissed Adam.  The touch was feather soft, the kind a first kiss would be.  Adam closed his eyes and savored the kiss and was feeling desperately lost after the touch disappeared.

        With eyes full of pain and sorrow, Xander pulled away. "I need to change."

        Adam started at the sudden change of tone the other man had. "Justin?"

        "Please, I really need to change."

        Nodding, the Green Ranger left, tall body sliding out of the room.

        With a choked sob, Xander locked the door and fell against it.

        _[Justin?] _Alex asked tentatively.

        _[Why did I do it?] _Justin sobbed lightly. _[Why did I do it?  It's not my job to angst over everything - that's Tommy's job.  But why did I give in?]_

_        [You deserve this more than anyone.  You've been at this before you really understood it, before you were even out of childhood.  You deserve this love more than anyone.] _Alex spoke.

        _[But...]  _Xander took off his shirt and pants. _[Scars...  Too many scars.  Too many times hurt...]_

_        [He won't care.] _Alex comforted. _[Adam loves you as well.]_

_        [Please, don't say that.] _He whimpered quietly.

        _[Shhh...  Just look deep in yourself and you know that this is right.] _Alex grimaced. _[I sound cheesy, don't I?]_

_        [Thank you.]_

        Xander grimaced as he changed.  Alex still was getting used to being in control again.  After slipping on a clean pair of boxers, he slid next to Adam and fell asleep.

**                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     ***

        The two continued to travel, interacting a bit more now.

        "Yeah, I remember that." Xander grinned.

        "When Tommy heard about what had happened, he was so mad." Adam tapered off, chuckling.

        "What do you think will happen to this world when Tempus's spell is released?" Xander almost lay back wistfully.

        "That's an interesting question." Adam paused, Korean face drawing into a thought-mode.  Robert had a full life, but he broke all ties and if Robert had to go back... "Well, either this dimension ceases to exist or we become separate.  Either way, we won't know."

        Xander reclined. "We're at LA."

        "The signal's strong." Adam nodded. "I have a bad feeling about this place."

        Xander agreed. "There's something off.  It's LA though.  What could be here?"

        The two managed to find a small hotel.  It was okay, nothing fancy, but there and safe.

  They then walked outside with Xander fingering his cross necklace.

        "Where to?" Xander asked.

        Adam was fiddling with the Turbo Navigator. "Well, I have a town map."

        Xander gestured forward. "Lead on."

        Adam and Xander walked forward, bodies very tense, as if expecting an attack.

        They got what they were looking for.

        Three... _things_ suddenly sprang out of nowhere, knocking Adam aside.  Xander quickly tucked into a ball and rolled, avoiding the large claw of one of them.  As he came up, Xander twisted his wrist, summoning his key out of nowhere. "Shift into Turbo!" In a flash of blue light, his body was covered in tight blue spandex and a helmet resembling a car came over his forehead.  Quickly, he drew his Turbo Hand Blasters, car mufflers designed as lasers, and started firing off an array of blasts.  The attacks only stunned the demons as Adam jumped away, twisting his wrist.  "Shift into Turbo!" In a flash of green light, Adam turned into the Green Ranger.

        Quickly, the man drew his sword and used his enhanced strength to jump high into the air, slicing down with his Turbo Sword.  The demon dodged, but Blue Ranger was there with his own sword and ran the blue scaly demon through.  Green Ranger came down and sliced the creature in half.  As that demon exploded into slime from his attack, Green Ranger had drawn a large cannon, which he used to fire emerald energy lasers.  The two demons left fell back at it as Blue Ranger swung forward and tried to gut another enemy.  The demon blocked as Blue Ranger took to dancing deadly with it; Green Ranger taking the other.  Blue Ranger continued to do so, sword against claw as the man tried to gain the upper hand.  Justin took over in one overhead slash and was gone the next instant, Xander burying the sword into what passed for the demon's neck.  They switched again as Justin turned the cut into a downwards slash that split the monster down the middle.  As that one died, Blue Ranger turned, only to be punched in the chest by the last demon's claw.  The power was immense, stronger than practically anything he ever fought morphed.  The mere punch forcibly made him demorph from pain overload as he flew back twenty feet.  Xander could already see Adam next to him, unmorphed just as he.  Right when Adam was about to call for backup, another figure exploded out of the stacked plastic crates.  That figure swung his or her sword in a complicated maneuver that almost succeeded, but it didn't cut deep enough.  A crossbow bolt shot out of no where and embedded itself into the demon's eyes, allowing the other figure to finish his or her job and made the demon explode.

        Frantic beeping filled the area as Xander, Adam, and the figure looked over at the handheld machine dropped in the fight.  As the figure turned, Xander dashed over and grabbed the device.  He glared at the screen, which held three signatures of Power and nothing else - not a sign of life.

        "Who are you?" Adam beat Xander to the punch, his tone frosty.

        Two people entered the light, causing Xander to drop the Turbo Navigator, which one of them picked up instantly.

        "Deadboy?" Xander croaked.

        The figure with the sword snapped his head up. "Xander?"

        The other figure with the crossbow had picked up the Turbo Navigator. "What is this?"

        "Cordy?" Xander whipped around. "Don't touch that!"

        With a shriek, Cordelia dropped the device, yellow light flaring around her.

        "What did you do to her?" Angel growled as he grabbed Adam's shirt and lifted the other man off the ground.

        "Lay off the boyfriend!" Xander yelled as he shoved a cross into Angel's face, burning the vampire and forcing him back.

        Adam fell to the ground gasping. "Yellow Power..." He managed to choke out in a whisper.

        The Blue Ranger turned to Cordelia, who was unconscious on the ground. "Cordy's probably meeting Tanya right now.  You have a place to stay Deadboy?"

        "Yeah." Angel breathed deeply. "You're explaining everything, and I mean _everything_, to me when we get there though."

        _[You wanna take this Alex?] _Justin asked.

        _[It's your forte.] _The other consciousness smirked.

        Groaning, Justin returned to control.  He was startled by a cool hand on his arm.

        "Justin?" Adam asked quietly.

        "Yeah Adam?" Xander replied.

        "What's going on?"

        "I..." He shifted his eyes. "can't tell you just yet.  Everything will come out soon, so just be patient." Xander walked briskly away as he followed Angel, who had Cordelia in his grasp.  Adam followed, pain in his eyes.

                                   **                             *     *     *     *     *     *     ***

        When Doyle saw the two enter, he raised an eyebrow. "These two the ones in the vision?"

        "Oh yeah." Angel nodded.

        "What happened to her?" He gestured to the unconscious Cordelia.

        Angel grimaced. "Xander here, or whoever you are, is going to explain just what happened."

        "Really now?" Doyle turned to the brown-haired man. "Ye know what happened to her?"

        "Yeah, I do." Xander nodded, gripping Adam's hand for support. "Cordy's the reborn body of my friend after a spell from a demon called Tempus sent me and four friends."

        Doyle whistled. "The Power That Be ain't gonna like this."

        "No kidding." Xander groaned as he sat down heavily.

        "Now, start explainin'." Doyle leaned back on a couch, as everyone got comfortable.

        And so Xander did.  He explained about Justin, about the Power Rangers (edited of course), and he explained what he knew about Tempus.

        "Yes and I believe that Cordelia is our final teammate.  They're probably conversing right now." Xander nodded.

        "You never told me about that." Adam turned to Xander.

        The teen tapped his head. "Sorry, didn't think it was significant.  Xander's here as well as I am."

        "And I wasn't happy when you grappled Adam!" Alex spoke up, shoving Justin out of the driver's seat.

        "Xander, is that you?" Angel asked.

        "No duh Deadboy." Xander replied sarcastically. "It's a daily thing to share a body with a foreign consciousness."

        Justin then took controls back.  "Sorry.  Alex is taking a little break until he learns to _ask_ for the damn controls."

        Alex pouted, but relented.

        "Okay...  I've seen many things in my years, but _that_ is new." Angel blinked.

        "Being a thirteen-year-old in an eighteen-year-old body isn't a picnic ya know." Xander retorted.

        "Okay, so what's going to happen?  You're going to need our help to break Tempus's spell, right?" Angel asked.

        Xander was about to answer, but his cell phone suddenly started ringing.  "Excuse me for a moment." Quickly, he picked it up and left the room. "Xander here."

        "Xander?  It's me, Willow." The voice sounded strange, almost confused.

        "What is it?" he asked.

        "There's a lady here asking for you." Willow replied.

        "Does she have a name?" He asked.

        "Divan." Xander furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

        "Put her on." Willow was off and another voice came on.  A voice hauntingly familiar.

        "Hello, blue boy." The voice was cunningly evil. "Just two words for you and you will know me.  Zordon's enemy."

        Xander froze completely, Adam coming to stand next to him.

        "Divatox." He whispered, so low that even vampric hearing couldn't hear it.

                                                                ***     *     *     *     *     *     ***

        Mathais:  *pouts* Sorry!  I can't do Doyle's accent!

        Shinkaa:  Cordelia...  Why'd we choose her?

        Chibi Anzu:  Cause she's in LA.  And having a Power Ranger slayer would be overkill.  And a Power Ranger vampire is an oxymoron.

        Mathais:  Buffy was a good guess, but we're not normal when concerning crossovers.  And Kendra's already dead.

        Shinkaa:  *shrugs* Well, hope this wasn't too bad.

        Chibi Anzu:  Bye.

        Mathais:  *waves a hand* We have another idea for a Buffy/Power Rangers Turbo crossover and we want to see how people like it.

        Shinkaa:  Basically, a demon comes to Angel Grove and sends Justin's dad into the past with a new life and body and name, where he is then sired.  He appears in present day as a vampire with the same bio signature and Justin sets out with the Turbo 2 cast to look for him.

        Chibi Anzu:  Also, there was a cameo in the second chapter and this one.  Honorable Mention to the first ones who can find them!

        Mathais:  Bye!


End file.
